


Fake/Фальшивка

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: Питер Паркер был фальшивкой. Вся его жизнь была подделкой. Но он оставался удивительным, не зря же столько лет скрывал свой британский акцент.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tom Holland and Harrison osterfield
Kudos: 3





	Fake/Фальшивка

На самом деле у Питера всё выходило намного сложнее, чем казалось. Ему хотелось спасать людей, хотелось быть нужным, хотелось, чтобы его понимали.

Но, если честно, выходило не очень. Паркер скрывал своё плохое настроение за яркими улыбками и детскими визгами. Он пытался плыть по течению, делая именно то, что от него ждут.

Для всех Питер - обычный подросток со своими суперспособностями, который постоянно совершал необдуманные поступки. Но на самом деле дела обстояли несколько иначе.

Парень лежал на кровати, пытаясь уснуть, как у него зазвонил телефон. Паук недовольно нахмурился, смотря на дисплей.

— Блять, Холланд, где носит твою задницу? — послышался голос из трубки.

— Привет, Хаз, у тебя память что ли отбило? — поинтересовался Питер (?), уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.

— У меня как раз всё в порядке, — Харрисон тяжело вздохнул. — А ты вот заигрался в Питера Паркера, Том. Через три дня у тебя начинаются съёмки фильма «Дьявол навсегда». Давай заканчивай, завтра буду ждать тебя в аэропорту. Не придёшь, значит, силой привезу в Англию. Понял?

Холланд слегка улыбнулся на это, отвечая согласием. Может, и правда пора заканчивать эту игру? Да, было время, когда ему хотелось побыть обычным подростком, когда все смотрят на тебя и не видят деньги, когда с тобой все честны.

Никакой лжи, никакой лести. Том буквально года полтора почти всё время проводил в Куинсе, приехав к своей троюродной тёте Мэй, которая была не против такой затеи. Ей было скучно и одиноко, так почему бы и нет?

В это время Питер лишь изредка приезжал в Лондон на фотосессии или вот на этот кастинг к фильму. Холланд уже изучил сценарий и выучил свои реплики примерно на четверть. Поэтому, наверное, он готов попрощаться с этой жизнью.

Быть обычным школьником и супергероем на полставки, конечно, круто, но это не отменяет его обязанностей, а их было не так уж и мало. К тому же, парень соскучился по своей собаке Тессе!

Хотя, возможно, будет не так уж и просто проститься с друзьями, с Тони, со всеми ими. Но… Том же изначально знал, что так и будет, так зачем всё это начинал? Что ж, уже слишком поздно, чтобы что-то менять.

— Полетим на личном самолёте или как? — спросил Том, выходя их своих мыслей.

— Почти, — хмыкнул Остерфилд. — На вертолёте. Ну всё, собирай вещи. Завтра в три часа чтобы был на месте.

— Конечно, мамочка, — ответил ему парень, сбрасывая звонок.

Интересно, а нужно ли всё рассказать Неду, Мишель, мистеру Старку? О том, что у него есть совершенно другая жизнь на другом материке? Хотя это так важно? Может, они узнают его, когда будут смотреть фильм? Хотя нет, Том Холланд отличается от Питера Паркера стилем в одежде, в речи, они даже улыбаются по-разному.

Они иначе ведут себя. Том любит играть, он показывает себя с разных сторон, как будто он многогранник, а у Питера всего лишь две стороны: он ботаник и супергерой. Конечно, странно это говорить об одном человеке, но всё же.

Наш мир безумен. Наши действия безумны. И люди, окружающие нас, тоже необычны. Каждые имеют свою изюминку, свои мысли, свое внутренне «я».

— Тётя Мэй, мне пора в Англию на съёмки, — Питер вышел из своей комнаты, заходя в гостиную.

— Надеюсь, что ты ещё навестишь меня, Том, — улыбнулась женщина, обнимая своего племянника. — Было просто замечательно.

— После съёмок я заеду к тебе, обещаю, — с улыбкой ответил ей Холланд.

Ему и правда нужна была обычная жизнь, поддержка Мэй, а также и новый опыт. На самом деле, это не так уж и плохо. Совсем неплохо.

— Буду ждать, — немного грустно произнесла Мэй.

Ей не хотелось расставаться с ним. Том стал для неё ребёнком, о котором можно заботиться. А теперь нужно будет опять привыкать жить одной. Может, пройтись по барам? Может, и найдёт себе такую же одинокую даму.

Паркер решил, что лучше не затягивать, поэтому начал собирать вещи. Их оказалось не так и много, хотя в Англии у него большой особняк, а также не менее большой счёт в банке.

После укуса радиактивного паука Тому стали ещё легче даваться трюки, хотя он уже до этого занимался паркуром и акробатикой. Но новые гены сделали его навыки ещё лучше!

— Алло, Мистер Старк? — Холланд набрал его. Мужчина взял трубку. — Мне нужно вернуть Вам костюм Человека-паука. Я на какое-то время должен уехать в Англию.

— Пацан, и почему я об этом узнаю только сейчас? Во-первых, подарки не возвращают. А во-вторых, прошлый раз ты же брал его. Почему в этот раз нет? — Тони явно не понимал, что происходит.

В его голосе сочилось удивление и непонимание. Куда это его шкет собрался? Зачем ему в другую страну? Опять натворил что-то? Старк пытался отбросить навязчивые мысли и мыслить здраво.

— Сейчас всё по-другому, Мистер Старк, — хмыкнул Том. — Но, наверное, Вы правы.

— Конечно, я всегда прав! — самодовольно произнёс мужчина. — Итак, что ты забыл в Англии?

— Ничего особенно, Мистер Старк, — отмахнулся Питер. — Я к другу… В гости, — почти и не солгал же.

Тони это было достаточно, чтобы поверить. На этом разговор и закончился. Холланд слабо улыбнулся. Если честно, то он не хотел бы рассказывать своим друзьям. Ему не хотелось врать, но другого выхода парень не видел.

***

Том так и не смог рассказать всё своим друзьям, лишь написал им небольшое смс, что ему нужно уехать. Он видел, что его телефон постоянно вибрировал, но умело игнорировал это.

Игнорирование — это его второй талант.

Питер не любил опаздывать, хотя из-за своей супергеройской деятельности это получалось довольно-таки часто.

— Шкет? — Паркер обернулся и замер. Перед ним стоял Тони. Какого черта? — Решил тебя проводить.

— А, да, спасибо, — быстро кивнул он. — Эм, ну, до свидания?

Паучье чутьё жутко трещало. Зачем Старк сюда приехал? Он же сможет узнать его секрет, который Том долго скрывал от всех людей в Америке.

А что сейчас? Ладно, все равно Пит хотел порвать все нити, которые его связывали с этой жизнью. Тайное всегда станет явным, вот только когда — это вопрос времени.

— Холланд! — Харрисон вышел из вертолёта. — Мне долго тебя ещё ждать?

— Да иду я, иду, — Пит осекся. Тони смотрел на него и, черт, ничего не понимал. — Мистер Старк, я… — Паук на секунду замер, не зная, что делать. А потом просто решился. — Я не Питер Паркер. На самом деле, меня зовут Том Холланд. Если интересно — загуглите.

Парень сглотнул и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, направился к другу. Остерфилд слабо улыбнулся, а потом выкрикнул Старку:

— Я верну его после съемок, обещаю!

Тони хотел что-то сказать, но… Вертолёт начал взлетать, но и слов у него просто не было. Он был просто в шоке. Это же его шкет, застенчивый пацан с широкой улыбкой. Питер никогда не мог обманывать. Что же это тогда получается? Зачем Паркер это делал? А, главное, для чего?

Мужчина сел в машину, направляясь в башню. Он должен был срочно спросить всё у Пятницы.

_Том Холланд…_

Знакомое имя. Тони мог об этом слышать? Если да, то где? Интерфейс дал безумный ответ. И этого, чёрт, просто не могло быть!

— Том Холланд, 20 лет. Британский актёр. На данный момент входит в сотню самых богатых людей в Британии. Мне вывести его снимки, которые я нашла в сети? — спросила Пятница.

Старк прикусил губу. Он просто не верил, что это правда! Питер не мог от него это скрывать. Черт-черт-черт! Неожиданно телефон Тони завибрировал, и он быстро разблокировали его, читая сообщение.

**Питер Паркер**

_Извините, Мистер Старк, Вы были и останетесь моим наставником._

Железный человек улыбнулся. У каждого есть свои секреты. И почему он думал, что у Питера их нет?

***

Прошёл целый месяц, а Нед так и не смог смириться, что его друг куда-то пропал. Питер отправил ему с Мишель одно жалкое смс! И всё: он пропал. Мэй забрала документы, и никто не знает, куда пропал Паркер.

Лидс пытался отследить его, но, увы, всё впустую. Черт, почему так происходит? Пит же его лучший друг.

— Попробуй ему ещё раз позвонить, — неожиданно на перемене сказала ему Мишель.

Ей было скучно без Питера. Даже, знаете, как одиноко. А ей нравилось наблюдать за ним, как его движения и выражения лица меняется, когда никто не видит. Поправочка, когда он так думает. Однако всем известно, что Джонс видит всё.

— Ладно, ты права, упс, — Нед случайно нажал на видео звонок. — Черт, сейчас отменю, — но, чудо, трубку взяли! — Питер?

— О, привет, чувак, прости, что не брал трубку, у меня тут дела были, хотя почему «были», они есть, — Паркер улыбнулся. — Как ты там?

— Ты серьёзно это спрашиваешь? Ты пропал на месяц! Я не мог до тебя дозвониться. Знаешь, так не поступают друзья! — парень нахмурился, а Мишель кивнула.

Неду было просто непонятно. Питер вёл себя так, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто он не пропал из их жизни. Но… Разве так честно?

— Прости? — и почему его голос звучал с вопросительной интонацией?

— О, Паркер, неужели объявился? — Флэш выдернул из рук своего одноклассника телефон.

— Холланд, твой перерыв закончился! — послышался чей-то голос. — Паттинсон уже готов.

— Черт, Хаз, не видишь, я тут общаюсь? — возмутился Питер, когда Харрисон забрал у него его телефон.

— Значит так, — сказал Остерфилд бывшим одноклассникам Пита. — У Тома съёмки. Хотите повидаться? Тогда приезжайте в Англию. Ну или посмотрите фильмы, где он снимался. Неважно, не мои проблемы.

После чего парень положил трубку. В шоке были все. Черт, может, Нед просто ошибся номером, а этот незнакомец ему подыграл? Но зачем?

Лидс забрал свой телефон, хотя тоже всё ещё не мог прийти в себя. И хоть Питер его обманывал, но Нед был рад, что у него такой друг! Он же актёр, да? Это же ещё круче, чем иметь в знакомых Человека-паука.

— Том Холланд, британский актёр, — прочитала Мишель с телефона. — Вау, а он горячий на этих фотках!

Кажется, кто-то упал в обморок. А на другом материке Том чувствовал себя фальшивкой, но, увы, ничего не мог изменить. Это его жизнь, его игра и его маски, которые он переодически меняет.


End file.
